


Scripts for Future Apex Legends Animated Series

by ProtoCorps_099



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Apex Games, Awkward Flirting, Cuddles, F/M, Kissing, Shipping Caustic and Original character, intercorse, showering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:02:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24351793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProtoCorps_099/pseuds/ProtoCorps_099
Summary: This is basically a 'book' with the lines the characters say in the future animated series I plan on making. Please enjoy!
Relationships: Caustic | Alexander Nox/Black Dragon | Amanda Shroner





	Scripts for Future Apex Legends Animated Series

_The first thing seen when the episode one begins, is the title screen. Which reads, 'Breathtaking Bliss' This stays on for at least_


End file.
